Stay With Me
by emon el
Summary: Sequel Alive-nya Ika Zordik. Summary: Didunia ini tak ada keabadian selain atas nama Tuhan. Tak sesuatu di belahan bumi manapun bertahan dengan kata selamanya. Entah hari ini, bosok atau esok lusa sebuah rahasia pasti akan menemukan masanya. Kim Kibum-Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun)Kibum-Ryewook (Kiwook)/ Warning GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stay With Me**

 **Cast:** **김기범** **,** **규현** **조**

 **KiHyun (** **기현** **)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt and comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Mine**

 **Warning: GS, Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s)dll**

 **Disini saya cuma minjem nama member Suju untuk mempermudah imajinasi**

 **Warning tambahan: Yang dicetak tebal miring itu flashback**

Hari ini gereja tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak orang memasuki bangunan sakral yang mana merupakan tempat peribadatan umat kristiani dengan pakaian terlihat mewah. Para lelaki berpakaian formal memakai jas resmi mereka serta sang wanita mengenakan gaun indah namun tidak nampak kesan glamour. Hari ini bukan hari minggu jadi mereka datang bukan untuk peribadatan rutin, apalagi waktu telah menunjukkan sore hari. Mereka datang untuk menghadiri ucapacara pemberkatan pernikahan sodara, teman atau rekan mereka. Tidak peduli salju mulai turun dan udara yang semakin dingin, mereka semua tampak bahagia.

Lonceng kebahagian telah dibunyikan. Seorang wanita memasuki gereja dengan gaun Pengantin putih berendanya yang menjuntai indah. Dia tampak cantik. Senyum simpul tersungging menghias bibirnya dan itu sukses menutupi rasa gugup serta debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Disisinya, sang ayah mengapit lengannya, menuntun dan membawanya pada mempelai pria yang telah menunggunya didepan altar. Semua undangan tampak takjub melihat kecantikan sang pengantin, tak terkecuali seorang wanita yang duduk dibarisan paling belakang.

Kyuhyun-

Dia wanita itu. Wanita dikisaran umurnya yang ke 26 tahun, turut menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaan sang mempelai. Tinta matanya bergerak mengikuti arah mempelai wanita yang berjalan menuju altar hingga mengantarkannya pada mempelai pria. Kedua pengantin saling melempar senyum. Kebahagiaan jelas sekali terlihat dimata keduanya. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Senyum mengembang tak pernah meninggalkan wajah cantiknya.

Pendeta telah memulai upacaranya. Berpidato sebentar untuk memberi wejangan pada sang pengantin. Bahwa sesuatu yang disatukan oleh Tuhan, maka tak ada hak apapun bagi manusia untuk memisahkan. Namun Kyuhyun seolah tak mendengar. Pikirannya melayang diambil alih oleh masa lalu. Teringat kembali peristiwa delapan tahun silam, dia juga pernah merasakan gugupnya berdiri di sana. Berdiri di altar dengan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah bersama seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang begitu dipujanya. Dia sangat bahagia, kala itu dirinya masihlah seorang remaja.

Seolah ditarik kembali kedunia nyata, ketika Kyuhyun mendengar mempelai pria mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.

"Saya..."

 _ **'Saya Kim Kibum, menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istri saya. Berjanji untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita'**_

Senyum getir terlihat kala janji suci itu kembali terdengar samar-samar ditelinganya. Janji suci pernikahannya, janji suci atas nama perjodohan dari laki-laki berstatus suaminya dan telah memberikannya seorang putra.

 _ **'**_ _Dia berjanji, bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, tapi tidak dengan hatinya'_

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang tanpa disadarinya telah menetes. Ikut berdiri kemudian bertepuk tangan atas kebahagiaan pasangan pengantin yang barusaja disahkan menjadi suami istri oleh sang pendeta. Mereka sedang berciuman sekarang.

 _'Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya'_

Dia berdoa setulus hati untuk kata **selamanya,** berharap sahabatnya dalam pernikahannya tak akan pernah mengalami nasib seperti dirinya. Kebahagiaannya sedang dipertaruhkan. Nasib rumah tangganya sekarang entah akan berakhir seperti apa.

Rasanya untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi disana dia tak mungkin sanggup . Kyuhyun takut merusak moment indah kebahagiaan dari temannya. Airmatanya mendesak lagi hampir tumpah. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan gereja. Masalah memberi selamat pada mempelai itu urusan belakangan. Dia akan memikirkannya nanti.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Langkahnya terhenti dan niatnya untuk pergi harus tertunda kala seruan tak asing itu menyapanya.

Cho Kyuhyun

Entah mengapa ada rasa rindu ketika dirinya dipanggil dengan marga itu. Marga sang ayah yang dulu pernah disandangnya sebelum dia menikah. Sekarang orang lebih sering memanggilnya dengan nyonya Kim. Marga yang Kyuhyun ambil dari milik sang suami, Kim Kibum.

 **.**

 **김기범**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"seorang pria jangkung kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun, diluar gereja. Dia tampan dan sempurna, tapi nada bicaranya terlihat kesal atau lebih pada kecewa.

"Aku seorang Kim jika perlu kuingatkan, tuan Shim."Kyuhyun berhasil menutupi rasa terkejutnya tiba-tiba saja Shim Changmin menghalangi jalannya.

"Ya ya ya,"pria yang dipanggil Shim itu merolling mata malas."Jadi dimanakah gerangan tuan Kim yang selalu kau banggakan itu. Kau sendirian kesini?" Kyuhyun menunduk menghindar bertatap mata dengan Changmin. Dia tak bisa menjawab. Seharusnya Changmin juga tak perlu menanyakan keberadaan Kibum suami Kyuhyun. Toh datang atau tidak, Kibum juga tak akan pernah mengurangi kebahagiaan kedua mempelai. Tapi Changmin tau keberadaan Kibum penting untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan langsung pergi?" Tanya Changmin lagi melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Nada bicaranya melunak, tak seperti tadi yang terkesan menuntut. "tak ingin lebih dulu memberi selamat pada mempelai...," jeda"... atau kedatanganmu kesini hanya karena hobi lamamu."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin berpikir seperti itu tentangnya, terlebih dihari bahagianya. Kebiasaannya, tentang hobi lamanya yang suka diam-diam ke gereja hanya untuk mengintip pasangan pengantin yang sedang mengikrarkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Harapannya suatu saat nanti ada pangeran tampan datang mengikrarkan janji suci padanya. Pemikiran polos seorang bocah dan terus berlanjut hingga seorang pangeran benar-benar mengucapkan janji tersebut padanya. Tapi nyatanya apa. Janji itu tak seindah kedengarannya. Janji suci tanpa cinta membuatnya tak bahagia. Kyuhyun melangkah lebih mendekat pada Changmin, memeluknya kemudian-

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Dia membisikkan ucapan selamat dan doa tepat ditelinga sahabatnya. dia hampir saja menangis, ingat kebersamaannya saat mereka remaja dulu. Changmin sudah dewasa, sahabat baiknya sekarang seorang suami. Kyuhyun tau Changmin menyukainya, tapi rela memendam perasaan itu demi kebahagiaannya. "Masuklah! Semua orang menunggumu. Salamku untuk Victoria." Ucap Kyuhyun selanjutnya setelah melepas pelukannya pada Changmin. Kyuhyun melihat Victoria disudut jauh tersenyum kearahnya namun disudut lainya banyak tamu memperhatikan mereka aneh. Mungkin mereka mengira Kyuhyun adalah mantan Changmin yang tak rela Changmin menikah. Drama sekali. "Aku akan datang ke pesta resepsimu nanti malam."pamitnya kemudian.

"Harus." tukas Changmin cepat. "Hati-hati dijalan." pesannya yang dijawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Eum...jangan khawatir."

Changmin menatap miris kepergian Kyuhyun. Samar-samar dapat didengarnya suara seorang gadis remaja berteriak di telinganya.

 _ **"Changmin! Changmin!" Seorang gadis remaja delapanbelas tahun berlarian memanggil teman seusianya, seorang namja berkadar ketinggian diatas rata-rata yang dia panggil dengan Changmin. Nadanya terdengar ceria seperti wajahnya yang begitu cantik bak boneka. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan helai anak rambutnya, ditambah guguran daun mapel menambah kesan indah paras remaja tersebut. Dia adalah...**_

 _ **Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **"Ada apa?" Seseorang yang dipanggil dengan nama Changmin menoleh. Sedikit heran melihat sahabatnya tampak antusias. Tidak! Setiap hari Kyuhyun memang selalu antusis, selalu terlihat segar seperti remaja ceria kelebihan energi.**_

 _ **"Aku akan ditunangkan!" Jerit Kyuhyun merasa impiannya untuk mendapatkan pangeran tampan sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan.**_

 _ **"Kau bermimpi lagi Cho." Changmin mencebik, tak terlalu menanggapi sahabatnya yang memang hobi sekali menghayal hingga terbawa ke alam mimpi. Sudah biasa mendengar Kyuhyun bercerita aneh tentang bagaimana dia jatuh cinta dengan teman kakaknya yang seperti pangeran berkuda putih di film Barbie yang belum dan tak akan pernah mau dia menontonnya.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun merengut lucu mendengar tanggapan Changmin yang menurutnya terlalu biasa. Sahabat macam apa tak ikut senang melihat temannya senang. "Aku serius Chwang." Kali ini Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah seriusnya membuat Changmin mau tak mau harus sedikit percaya. Dia juga penasaran pria model seperti apa yang akhirnya akan menikahi Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **"Dengan siapa? Hei, kita barusaja lulus dan kau akan menikah?" Changmin tak terima. Bukankah Kyuhyunnya pernah bilang hanya ingin menikah dengan pangeran berkuda putihnya.**_

 _ **"Bertunangan Changmin, bukan menikah!" ulang Kyuhyun antusias.**_

 _ **"Sama saja. Siapa calonnya? Dia tampan tidak? Baik tidak?" memastikan Kyuhyun memperoleh yang lebih dari kata layak. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga jika mendapatkan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi keluarga Kyuhyun juga tidak mungkin mencarikan pendamping hidup untuk Kyuhyun mereka yang manja secara asal bukan.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak tau," Kyuhyun lemas. "Tapi mama bilang aku pasti akan menyukainya." Dan dia terlihat semangat lagi. Kyuhyun selalu percaya pada mama yang selalu mengerti apapun tentang dirinya.**_

 _ **"Hei tuan putri Kyuhyun, kau bilang hanya akan menikah dengan pangeran tampanmu?" Omel Changmin. Sahabatnya ini mudah sekali berpaling. Kalau berpaling padanya tak apa. Changmin siap menerimanya.**_

 _ **"Kakakku bilang dia sudah punya kekasih." Kyuhyun tampak murung mengingat kembali ucapan Donghae yang pernah mengatakan pangeran tampannya sudah milik orang lain. "Tapi...Donghae oppa juga bilang calon tunanganku sangat tampan." dan sejauh ini sang kakak belum pernah mengecewakannya.**_

 _ **"Baiklah aku percaya kalau Donghae hyung yang bilang. Jika pangeranmu kali ini tidak tampan, tidak baik jangan pernah mau, ok!" Sebenarnya Changmin sedikit lega mendengar Donghae mengenal calon untuk Kyuhyun. Setidaknya Changmin juga sangat percaya dengan pilihan kakak sang sahabat.**_

 _ **"Jadi aku harus menolaknya kalau dia jelek dan tua?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari Changmin. "Baiklah!" ujar Kyuhyun sama mantapnya.**_

 _ **"Itu baru Kyuhyunku."**_

 **.**

 **규현** **조**

 **.**

 _ **"Changmin! Changmin!"**_

 _ **"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin diseberang line. Kyuhyun selalu berteriak padanya tanpa peduli tempat.**_

 _ **"Aku sudah melihatnya dan dia sangat tampan. Kau tau siapa dia? Coba tebak, dia teman kakakku yang sering kuceritakan padamu Chwang, dia cinta pertamaku. Aku mau kalau harus menikah dengannya." cerita Kyuhyun antusias.**_

 _ **"Tidak cukup hanya tampan saja Kyuhyun, pangeranmu itu nanti juga harus baik dan mencintaimu." Changmin sudah menduga bahwa pria yang akan bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun adalah pria yang persis dalam tebakannya, mengingat Donghae bilang bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan menyukai pria itu. Tapi tetap saja dia cemas. Dia ingin pria yang menjaga Kyuhyun nanti harus mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun seseorang yang membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Kyuhyun itu manja dan ceroboh.**_

 _ **"Tapi aku sudah sangat menyukainya Chwang. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan kau tau, hebatnya papa dan mamanya malah mengharapkan kami langsung menikah saja tanpa tunangan lebih dulu. Bukankah itu kedengarannya hebat."**_

 _ **"APA!"**_

Sedikit bayangan tentang peristiwa delapan tahun silam membuat Changmin memandang punggung sahabatnya dengan sedih. Kyuhyun tak lagi sama. Wanita itu kini telah banyak berubah. Ia kehilangan senyum polos, antusias dan manjanya yang berganti dengan gurat senyum palsu dipaksakan.

.

 **.**

Cuaca dingin bersalju tak menghalangi seorang Kim Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi untuk melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat sibuk di dapur dengan peralatan tempurnya, menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk sarapan putra tunggalnya Kihyun. Wajahnya semakin cantik dengan apron warna biru melekat ditubuh, terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga yang rajin.

"Pagi mama."

Sapaan selamat pagi dari putra tercintanya membuatnya menoleh, ia tersenyum mendapati jagoan satu-satunya telah rapi dengan seragam elemantary schoolnya. Kyuhyun bersyukur memiliki putra yang tidak hanya tampan, tapi juga pintar dan rajin. Terbukti diusia tujuh tahunnya, Kihyun sudah bisa menyiapkan keperluan sekolahnya sendiri. Tidak manja sepertinya dulu yang bahkan saat senior high school masih merepotkan sang mama. Kyuhyun malu jika mengingat kembali betapa manjanya dia saat itu. Untuk hal ini Kihyun mirip papanya. Dari ibu mertuanya Kyuhyun tau, sejak kecil Kibum adalah sosok mandiri.

"Pagi sayang, duduklah!" Kyuhyun menaruh segelas susu hangat tepat dihadapan Kihyun, setelahnya mendudukkan diri dikursi miliknya sendiri untuk memulai sarapan tanpa menunggu sang kepala keluarga yang tak nampak batang hidungnya.

"Papamu ada rapat dengan klien, sayang. Papa berangkat pagi sekali saat Kihyun belum bangun." tanpa diminta, Kyuhyun menjelaskan ketika dilihatnya Kihyun melirik kursi kosong milik sang ayah.

"..."

Tak ada respon berarti dari Kihyun membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghibur buah hatinya tersebut. "Papa sibuk mencari uang juga demi ki..."

"Aku tidak bertanya, mama." mendengar Kihyun memotong ucapannya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Nadanya datar khas seorang Kim Kihyun, warisan dari sang ayah-Kim Kibum.

Sebenarnya Kihyun tak sedatar itu. Masih ada keceriaan-sifat alamiah dari ibunya sedikit menurun padanya. Namun entah sejak kapan pastinya bocah itu berubah menjadi sosok dingin dan pendiam. Sekarang Kihyun juga seolah tak peduli lagi dengan ada atau tidak adanya keberadaan sang ayah diantara mereka. Dulu, Kihyun selalu berisik, bertanya kenapa papa-nya tidak ikut sarapan, kenapa papa jarang pulang, kenapa papa tak pernah menemani Kihyun bermain. Mungkin bocah pintar itu sudah terlalu sering mendengar alasan sama disetiap harinya. Alasan yang selalu diulang-ulang dan sialnya sang mama-lah yang tak pernah bosan mengulangnya.

Lalu kemanakah pria berstatus papa-nya selama ini? Kenapa dia tak pernah sekalipun memberikan penjelasan. Tak perlu repot untuk Kihyun berpikir atau mencari tau jawabannya. Kihyun tak akan lagi berharap untuk sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Dia tak akan egois menginginkan hal remeh, sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang papa yang akan membuat mamanya menangis diam-diam.

Sejak hari itu, hari dimana hanya Kihyun dan Tuhan yang tau, Kihyun telah membuang jauh seluruh kata tanya untuk suami ibunya tersebut.

"Ini enak." gumam Kihyun berharap mengembalikan atensi Kyuhyun pada sarapan mereka. Kihyun merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi sedih dimata ibunya. Tapi dia tidak berbohong. Masakan mamanya adalah yang terenak. Kihyun tau benar betapa keras perjuangan sang mama untuk bisa sampai pada tahap ini. Sebelumnya mamanya hanya sosok manja yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Paman Donghae banyak bercerita padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengunyah makanannya. Namun hazelnya terus mengawasi Kihyun. Yang diperhatikan hanya fokus pada makanan didepannya. Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan putranya beberapa minggu terakhir. Tentang mengapa Kihyun jarang bertanya tentang keberadaan Kibum. Bahkan Kihyun terkesan tak peduli. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Kihyun adalah anak yang cerdas. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika sekelebat pikiran buruknya mengatakan Kihyun telah menyadari sesuatu tentang papanya.

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

Hening

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu hanya saling diam didalam mobil saat rambu jalan menunjukkan warna merah. Seandainya boleh, Kihyun lebih memilih selamanya tak pernah melewati jalan ini. Sebuah perempatan lampu merah satu kilometer menuju sekolahnya. Mamanya akan selalu kehilangan fokus setiap kali berhenti dipersimpangan ini. Ocehan sang mama yang selalu menceritakan ini itupun secara otomatis terhenti.

Bukan, yang salah bukan pada jalan dan lampu merahnya. Kihyun kecil sadar akan hal itu. Yang salah disini hanya seseorang yang telah mengambil alih fokus mamanya.

"Mama!"

Kihyun, bocah itu menghela nafas melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Lampu telah berganti menjadi hijau sementara sang mama masih belum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Mama." panggil Kihyun sekali lagi berusaha mengembalikan fokus ibunya. Dan suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya sukses membawa Kyuhyun kembali pada dunia nyata. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya, namun netranya tak lepas mengawasi objek yang sejak tadi membuatnya bungkam.

Kihyun melirik arah yang sama, arah dimana ibunya masih memperhatikan seseorang dari balik kaca spion.

 **Diamond Bakery-**

Sebuah toko roti milik bibi Ryewook-wanita cantik baik hati yang dulu suka sekali Kihyun merengek kepada Kyuhyun untuk diajak ketempat tersebut. Tapi itu dulu. Ya, dulu itu tepatnya dua bulan lalu terakhir kalinya Kihyun mau datang kesana. "Mama sedang melihat apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak. Mama tidak sedang melihat apa-apa."

Bohong. Kenapa mamanya suka sekali membohonginya, membohongi diri sendiri juga. Kihyun kembali melihat jalanan, melupakan sesuatu-seseorang yang dilihatnya berada di dalam toko kue milik bibi Ryewook. Seseorang yang ia yakin dilihat mama-nya juga. Seseorang itu-

Papanya.

 **.**

 **기현**

 **.**

"Mama, nanti tak usah menjemput Kihyun. Paman Donghae yang akan menjemput dan mengajak Kihyun bermain dirumahnya." ulang Kihyun karena tadi saat dilampu merah mamanya tak merespon. Kyuhyun mengangguk berniat mengusak surai putranya. Namun sebelum niatnya tersampaikan, Kihyun sudah lebih dulu turun dari mobil lantas berlalu menuju gerbang sekolah. Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi kecewa diwajah Kihyun-nya.

.

 **~maknae~**

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan turun dari mobilnya setelah memastikan seseorang yang tadi dilihatnya benar-benar telah keluar dari Diamond Bakery. Dia berjalan perlahan menghindari tumpukan salju tipis untuk menuju pintu masuk terbuat dari kaca tebal tersebut. Setelah mengantar Kihyun, Kyuhyun memutuskan mampir ketempat yang kurang lebih sudah dua bulan ini tak dikunjunginya.

"Kakak!"

Pekikan itu mengagetkan seorang wanita cantik berperawakan mungil yang barusaja akan masuk keruangan lain, dapur mungkin.

"Kyuhyun." Ryewook, wanita munggil tersebut tampak kaget melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun datang sepagi ini. Bahkan tokonya saja belum buka. Dia segera mendekati Kyuhyun. Mata indahnya bergerak gelisah menatap keluar, berharap Kyuhyun tak melihat sosok yang baru keluar dari tokonya. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?"tanyanya setelah memastikan sosok itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Kyuhyun cemberut, "kau tidak senang aku datang." katanya merajuk. Kyuhyun sudah biasa melakukan itu didepan Ryewook. Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah pelanggan setia Diamond Bakery sejak mereka masih di senior high school. Jadi bisa dikatakan, Kyuhyun dan Ryewook telah saling mengenal lama.

Terkekeh. Kyuhyun akan terlihat berkali-kali lebih manis saat merajuk. Ryewook suka melihatnya. "Dari mengantar Kihyun?"tanyanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Punya sesuatu untuk dimakan tidak?"

"Kau belum sarapan?" Tanya Ryewook cemas. Jam berapa sekarang dan Kyuhyun belum sarapan. Bagaimana kalau maag Kyuhyun kambuh. Ah, Ryewook bahkan tau Kyuhyun memiliki riwayat penyakit maag. Tak perlu lagi bertanya sedekat apa hubungan mereka.

Kyuhyun geli melihat tampang cemas Ryewook, "tidak, aku sudah sarapan. Hanya saja aku merasa lapar lagi."

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan sesuatu. Kau datang terlalu pagi bahkan disaat tokoku belum buka." Kyuhyun nyengir menanggapi ocehan panjang Ryewook. Wanita berparas manis tersebut melangkah menuju dapur meninggalkan Kyuhyun terdiam memandang punggung mungil Ryewook yang kian menjauh. Sosok wanita cantik serta mandiri yang membuat Kyuhyun iri dan entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun telah memplagiat sebagian yang ada pada diri wanita ini.

Mengapa?

Karena wanita ini memiliki sesuatu yang tak Kyuhyun miliki. Ryewook, wanita ini mendapatkan cinta sepenuhnya dari sang suami- Kim Kibum.

Didunia ini tak ada keabadian selain atas nama Tuhan. Tak sesuatu di belahan bumi manapun bertahan dengan kata selamanya. Entah hari ini, bosok atau esok lusa sebuah rahasia pasti akan menemukan masanya.

Bukan! Ini bukanlah hari dimana Kyuhyun baru mengetahui bahwa Ryewooklah wanita idaman lain Kibum. Kyuhyun tau sejak dulu tapi bukan dari awal. Mereka pernah memiliki hubungan spesial. Mereka pernah saling memiliki, berjanji bersama hidup bahagia dalam cinta. Berbagi segalanya, berbagi cinta, berbagi tawa, bahkan berbagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing hingga tumbuh kehidupan baru dirahim Ryewook. Naas kisah cinta mereka tak berjalan mulus. Masalah klise antara simiskin dan sikaya menjadi penghalang cinta mereka. Orangtua Kibum bukan hanya tak merestui hubungan keduanya, mereka juga menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran calon cucu pertama keluarga Kim. Mereka mempersulit hidup Ryewook yang awalnya berniat bertahan dengan janin dalam kandungan akhirnya sepakat bersama Kibum untuk menggugurkan bayi mereka. Andai saja Kyuhyun tau lebih awal mungkin dia akan berpikir untuk mundur. Hanya saja saat itu Kyuhyun merasa semua sudah terlambat. Dia telah menjadi seorang Kim.

Sebegitu baikkah Kyuhyun? Tidak! Dia hanya akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika melakukannya. Setidaknya dia harus mencoba seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Berusaha dan terus berusaha mendapatkan cinta suaminya hingga akhirnya dia lelah. Meski pada akhirnya orang akan mengatakan dia bodoh. Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak akan menyesal karena dia pernah berjuang untuk cintanya.

"Maafkan aku."

 _ **"Ada apa dengannya?"**_

 _ **Ryewook menatap Changmin meminta jawaban. Tapi Changmin justru terlihat malas, memilih duduk disalah satu tempat favoritnya dan Kyuhyun mengekorinya. Senyuman lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajah gadis manis tersebut.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak tau. Noona tanya saja sendiri padanya. Aku malas berurusan dengan wanita yang sedang kasmaran."**_

 _ **"Kakak, aku akan menikah!"beritahu Kyuhyun bangga masih dengan senyum lebar yang tak mau lepas.**_

 _ **"Kau masih kecil. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah dan impianmu yang ingin menjadi disainer terkenal, Kyu?"**_

 _ **Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, "Aku pikir impianku adalah menikah dengan seseorang yang kucintai. Itu sudah cukup."sebuah cengiran mengakhiri ucapannya membuat Ryewook gemas saja. Kyuhyun itu aneh. Remaja seusianya biasanya akan antusias bicara tentang cita-cita masa depan. Kyuhyun malah membicarakan pernikahan. Terlalu dini menurut Ryewook.**_

 _ **"Dia calon pengacara," Kyuhyun melanjutkan tanpa ditanya. "Kelak dia akan menjadi pembela yang lemah dan memasukkan semua orang jahat kepenjara."naif sekali. Pemikiran sederhana yang jarang sekali ditemukan dizaman sekarang ini. Kebenaran kolot yang akan menjadi bahan tertawaan diantara manusia yang mengaku modern. Kyuhyun hanya tak paham bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya diisi oleh hitam dan putih, atau baik dan buruk saja. Banyak manusia lemah iman secara sukarela memilih terjebak diantara keduanya. Griseo, adalah dunia abu-abu yang menjerat, menawarkan keindahan semu. Semua tergantung dari sudut pandang manusia itu sendiri melihat.**_

 _ **Ryewook geleng-geleng saja melihat kelakuan ajaib Kyuhyun. Daripada berlama-lama dengan tingkah absurd remaja zaman sekarang, dia memilih ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.**_

 _ **Bosan menunggu kue pesanannya datang, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Wookie noona akan susah menghapusnya." tegur Changmin melihat Kyuhyun menuliskan sesuatu dalam pot bunga yang ada dimeja mereka.**_

 _ **"Ssssst...kau jangan berisik Chwang! dia tidak akan tau jika mulut lebarmu tidak kau buka semakin lebar." ujarnya kesal menatap Changmin karena sudah menginterupsi kesenangannya. Kyuhyun tidak tau saja orang yang dibicarakan sedang menuju mereka. Wajah Ryewook yang awalnya tersenyum langsung horor begitu langkahnya semakin dekat.**_

 _ **"OMMO! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada properti milik toko, Kyu?" setelah meletakkan kue yang dibawanya keatas meja, Ryewook memaksa membuka lengan Kyuhyun-yang tadi refleks memeluk vas bunga karena terkejut untuk memperlihatkan apa yang telah gadis itu tulis. Tapi tangan Kyuhyun tak mau lepas. Sekuat tenaga dia mempertahanlan vas bunga milik toko. Dia tertawa canggung kemudian.**_

 _ **"Hehe...maaf kakak, aku sedang bahagia. Jadi aku tidak sadar jika vas bunga ini juga bagian dari properti milik toko." Cengirnya yang dibalas Changmin dengan decakan. Changmin tau Kyuhyun sengaja. Akhirnya Kyuhyun meletakkan juga vas bunganya. Namun ketika Ryewook berinisiatif mengambil serbet untuk menghapus tulisannya, tangan Kyuhyun menahanya. " karena ini sudah terlanjur, bisakah kakak biarkan saja tulisan itu ada disana." mohon Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Ryewook yang penasaran bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Memang apa yang kau tulis sampai aku tak boleh melihat...nya." dan dia membeku melihat satu nama dalam hangeul terukir indah pada vas bunga terbuat dari tanah liat yang dibakar.**_

 _ **김기범**_

Seharusnya waktu itu dia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Ryewook. Kyuhyun menyesal tak menyadarinya dari awal. Kyuhyun meraba vas bunga bertuliskan nama Kibum. Nama itu masih ada disana meski terlihat samar. Delapan tahun dan Ryewook tak mengganti vas bunga tersebut. Apa alasannya?

"Mengenang masa lalu?" Ryewook meletakkan pesanan Kyuhyun lantas memilih duduk diseberang meja. Dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun mengusap bagian luar vas bertuliskan nama yang jelas dia tau siapa.

"Kakak, kenapa benda ini masih ada disini?" Bukanya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Jika menurut kakak benda kuno ini sangat mengganggu, mengapa tak menyingkirkannya. Merusak pemandangan saja."

"Dan membiarkanmu merengek karena tak menemukan pot bunga bersejarah atas nama cintamu." sindir Ryewook bercanda.

"Apakah aku orang seperti itu?"

"Ya. Asal kau tau kalau kau itu manja dan harus dituruti, tuan putri Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah?" Benarkah dirinya orang semenyedihkan itu. " Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Wajah Kyuhyun menyendu.

"Eh...?"Ryewook tak menyangka akan seserius itu reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Ini enak." ujar Kyuhyun mengunyah kue yang barusaja dihidangkan oleh Ryewook. "Mulai sekarang kakak boleh mengganti pot bunganya. Aku tidak akan merengek, sungguh." tambahnya lagi.

Ryewook terpaku. Entah mengapa Permintaan maaf dan ucapan Kyuhyun serta ekspresi tak biasa itu membuatnya merasa tak tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **기현**

Kyuhyun barusaja pulang dari butik miliknya. Terpaku sesaat melihat mobil Kibum sudah terparkir didepan rumah. Dia melirik pergelangan tangannya, jam lima sore dan Kibum suaminya ada dirumah. Tidak biasa.

Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewahnya dan melihat Kibum duduk bersandar disingle sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Kebetulan sekali Kihyun tidak dirumah. Ada yang ingin Kyuhyun bicarakan dengan pria berstatus suaminya tersebut. "Kau sudah pulang?"basa-basinya.

"Hn" jawaban terlalu hambar untuk ukuran pasangan yang jarang bertemu. Tidak akan pernah ada kata rindu mengalun dari keduanya meski sebenarnya salah satunya ingin.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Aku lelah!" Jawab Kibum masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kibum, sebentar saja."

Kibum membuka matanya, memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepannya. "Bicaralah."

"Apa kita akan terus seperti in...?"

"Jika yang ingin kau bicarakan masih hal itu-itu saja, sebaiknya lupakan!" potong Kibum cepat. Merasa jengah dengan pembicaraan sama dan terus berulang setiap harinya, membuatnya muak saja.

Hal itu saja? Salahkah jika Kyuhyun ingin mempertahankan apa yang masih menjadi miliknya. Kenapa Kibum tidak bisa melihat dari sudut pandangnya "Bisakah kau tak menemui wanita itu lagi?" seperti itulah keinginannya, kejujuran dari hati nuraninya. Kyuhyun masih ingin berusaha, berharap akan ada masa depan lebih baik untuk hubungan pernikahan mereka.

Kibum menggeram. "Kau menguntitku!" tudingnya. Seperti tak menerima tuduhan yang jelas dia sendiri tau benar kebenarannya. Lihatlah, pria ini begitu egois. Hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa tau butuh banyak keberanian harus dikumpulkan wanita ini untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah mengungkit masalah wanita lain dalam perdebatan mereka.

Betss

Kibum bangkit dan dia melempar dasinya asal. Kemanakah perginya sosok hangat Kibum yang pernah Kyuhyun kenal dulu. "Tak perlu kutegaskan bukan. Sejak awal harusnya kau sudah bisa menduganya-" mendesis "-sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta. Kau harusnya lebih dari siap menanggung semua konsekuensi yang pasti akan terjadi!" Suaranya meninggi.

Salahnya. Kenapa lagi-lagi ini menjadi salahnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tak terlihat lemah meski kenyataannya dia tidak sekuat yang terlihat. Berhadapan dengan lelaki ini selalu membuatnya lemah. "Sampai saat ini...apa kau masih merasa aku tak pantas untukmu?" rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun menangis mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Pertanyaan yang sukses menghentikan langkah Kibum saat berniat enyah dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Pria itu terhenyak. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun yang manja tak pernah menunjukkan airmatanya. Hanya rengekan yang sekarang tak pernah lagi terdengar. Kibum terdiam melihat kabut membayang dimata seseorang yang dulu pernah dia akui indah. "Setelah sekian lama, tidak bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintaiku, menerimaku...bahkan setelah Kihyun ada diantara kita."

Wajah Kibum mengeras lagi. "Anak itu adalah sebuah kesalahan!"

"Kibum!" Dan kabut dimata Kyuhyun benar-benar turun membentuk aliran sungai yang tak mampu dia bendung."Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu, dia putramu." nada bicaranya melemah. Suaranya tercekat seakan tak mampu untuk keluar.

Kibum menyesali ucapannya. Memang tak seharusnya dia menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas peristiwa malam itu. Tapi mulutnya justru menghianatinya dengan berbicara kata kasar lainya. "kau lebih tau dari siapapun bahwa semuanya benar adanya." melengos. Teringat kembali bagaimana kesalahan itu bisa terjadi. Dia frustasi akan pernikahanya, pergi untuk minum kemudian pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan berakhir meniduri istrinya sendiri. Apakah yang seperti itu bisa dikategorikan sebuah kesalahan. Nyatanya Kibum menganggapnya begitu.

"Mama."

Keduanya menoleh, terkejut menemukan Kihyun dan Donghae sudah diambang pintu. Sejenak ayah dan anak itu saling pandang, namun Kibum lebih dulu memutus kontak mata mereka, merasa tak sanggup dengan tatapan terluka sang anak.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menyeka airmatanya. "Kau sudah pulang sayang. Bukankah kau bilang akan menginap dirumah paman Donghae?" Kyuhyun mendekati putranya, tak berani menatap wajah sang kakak yang pasti sangat marah. Bisa dilihat dari tangannya yang mengepal.

"Kihyun bilang tidak tega membiarkan mamanya kesepian." Donghae berbicara. Dia tersenyum sinis menatap sahabat yang bertranformasi status menjadi adik iparnya tersebut. Pria yang kini hanya bisa menunduk diam ditempat, menyesal mungkin. Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur Donghae tidak lepas kontrol untuk menghajar seorang ayah yang barusaja tak mengakui putranya sendiri. Kyuhyun tau itu sulit untuk Donghae. Kakaknya menepati janjinya untuk tak menghajar Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap sang kakak penuh rasa terima kasih.

.

.

 _ **"Ada apa dengan adikmu, kenapa dari tadi dia terus menatapku?"**_

 _ **"Adikku menyukaimu, bodoh!"**_

 _ **"Ah...aku memang tampan. semua gadis mengakuinya. Adikmu lumayan manis juga, tapi aku sudah punya Wookie. Jika tak ada Wookie, aku bisa mempertimbangkan adikmu untuk jadi pacarku."**_

 _ **"Mimpi saja kau! Adikku terlalu berharga untuk namja aneh dan narsis sepertimu"**_

 _ **Tawa renyah Kibum terdengar, "Hai Kyuhyun, Kemarilah! ayo kita kenalan. Kakakmu bilang kau menyukaiku!" Kibum sedikit berteriak mengingat jarak gadis yang dia panggil Kyuhyun bersembunyi cukup jauh darinya.**_

 _ **"Sialan kau, Kim. Jangan menggoda adikku!"**_

Donghae memukul-mukul stir mobilnya kala mengingat kembali awal peristiwa pertemuan pertama Kyuhyun dan Kibum dulu. Seharusnya dia mencegah pernikahan mereka. Bukan malah menjadi pendukung keluarga Kim serta keinginan sang mama yang ingin menjodohkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan alasan hanya karena adiknya cinta. Kasih sayangnya yang berlebih mengantarkan Kyuhyun pada penderitaan. Donghae tau benar seberapa cintanya Kibum pada Ryewook dan dia mengabaikannya. Sekarang Kyuhyun yang harus menerima akibatnya. Adiknya yang polos dan tulus mencintai Kibum harus menanggung dosa mereka.

Donghae tau sejak awal Kibum menolak untuk menikahi Kyuhyun. Demi Kyuhyun, dia memupuk harapan suatu saat nanti Kibum bisa menerima adiknya. Nyatanya Kibum kalah dan laki-laki itu berubah menjadi sosok dingin yang tak Donghae kenal lagi. Mungkin Donghae tak berhak untuk menyalahkan Kibum. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menerima perlakuan semena-menanya pada Kyuhyun. Karena sekali lagi, sama seperti Kibum- Kyuhyun hanya korban. Korban keegoisan para orangtua yang berdalih ingin melihat anaknya bahagia. Jika bukan karena Kyuhyun sudah dipastikan Donghae akan menghajar Kibum tadi. Sekali lagi, Donghae hanya mampu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada stir mobil tak berdosanya. Airmatanya yang menggenang tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyunnya seperti dulu.

.

.

 **Maknae**

.

Gom sema riga han chi be yi so

Appa gom, omma gom

Ae-gi gom

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedang menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang. Ibu dari Kihyun itu tengah berbaring dalam satu ranjang yang sama dengan sang putra. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk Kihyun berharap putranya untuk cepat tidur, cepat melupakan peristiwa yang terjadi sore tadi.

Appa gommun tung tung hae

"Bisakah mama berhenti untuk bernyanyi." namun sepertinya sang putra tak menyukai suara cempreng mamanya. Dia jadi tak bisa tidur.

Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya, cemberut menatap wajah putranya "mama sedang meninabobokan putra mama. Kenapa putra mama malah jadi tak bisa tidur."

"Tapi mama tidak harus menyanyikan lagu untuk anak kecil" protes Kihyun menimbulkan kerutan didahi Kyuhyun. Lagu untuk anak kecil? Bukankah Kihyunnya memang masih anak kecil. "Kihyun sudah besar mama. Jadi mama tidak perlu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Kihyun lagi " terkekeh mendengar pengakuan putranya. Besar apanya. Tubuhnya saja masih sangat kecil menurut Kyuhyun.

Omma gommun nal shin hae

"Hentikan mama!"

Namun Kyuhyun masih terus meneruskan nyanyiannya meski diprotes oleh Kihyun. Bocah itu mengomel panjang pendek, kembali pada sifat asli warisan dari Kyuhyun yang dasarnya memang cerewet. Belakangan Kihyun berubah pendiam juga karena sikap Kibum. Setidaknya inilah cara Kyuhyun mengalihkan Kihyun tentang apa yang bocah itu dengar. Kesalahan? Kihyun bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Meski kehadirannya tanpa cinta dari sang ayah. Bagi Kyuhyun, Kihyun adalah anugerah.

Kesalahan

Ucapan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati. Selama ini Kyuhyun sudah cukup bersabar menerima penghakiman Kibum. Dia sadar telah tak sengaja turut andil dalam perubahan sikap pria berstatus suami yang awalnya hangat menjadi sangat dingin. Kyuhyun bertahan untuk Kihyun, berharap keajaiban cinta Kibum datang pada mereka. Tapi kenyataan yang Kibum katakan tentang Kihyun membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. Bahwa selama apapun dirinya bertahan, sekuat apapun dia mencoba, Kibum tak akan pernah melirik mereka, tak menganggap mereka ada. Sampai kapan dirinya harus seperti ini. Mengemis cinta dari suaminya sendiri . Dia juga berhak atas cinta Kibum. Seakan untuk itu dia harus membayarnya dengan harga yang mahal.

Dia menyerah.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kihyun dirasa sudah terlelap. "Saat Kihyun benar-benar telah dewasa nanti, mama akan menggantungkan hidup mama sepenuhnya pada Kihyun" lirihnya mengingat kembali permintaan putranya untuk hidup berdua saja tanpa kehadiran sang papa. Airmata Kyuhyun tak kuasa menetes kala suara Kihyun terngiang kembali _**'Kihyun janji akan menjaga mama'**_ Dan lagu tiga beruang mengalun kembali.

Ae gi gommun na bul gwi yo wo

Hishuk hishuk cha rhan da

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya, tersenyum jenaka menggoda Ryewook yang barusaja mengantar keluar seorang pria jangkung dari toko rotinya. Kyuhyun memang sengaja datang sambil menunggu jam pulang sekolah Kihyun. Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak ada kerjaan di butik-atau dia sengaja meliburkan diri.

"Bukan siapa-siapa-" jawab Ryewook "- hanya seorang teman." lanjutnya tersenyum manis.

"Kalian akan menikah?" bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau gampang percaya. " apa dia pria brengsek yang pernah meninggalkan kakak dulu?"

"Siapa?"heran Ryewook. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pria brengsek manapun.

"Itu, cinta pertama kakak."

Ryewook menunjukkan ekspresi tak sukanya saat Kyuhyun menyebut seseorang yang berharga dari kepingan masalalunya sebagai pria brengsek. "Dia bukan lelaki brengsek..."

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan brengsek jika pria yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu." potong Kyuhyun sebelum Ryewook menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun ngotot. Kyuhyun seperti sengaja memancing emosi Ryewook. Matanya awas mengawasi perubahan mimik wajah wanita yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu.

"Dia pria yang baik, " sejenak Ryewook melupakan pria dari masalalunya ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ryewook hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa pria itu tidak seperti yang dituduhkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Dia pria yang sangat tampan dan cerdas." Wajah Ryewook menyendu saat menceritakan cinta pertamanya, tak menyadari ekspresi miris yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Dia pria hangat dan juga sangat lucu " seulas senyum Ryewook tunjukkan mengingat kelakuan mantan kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun selalu menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Ryewook tentang cinta pertamanya, tentang Kibum. Tapi kemana perginya kehangatan pria itu. Kyuhyun bersalah telah mengambilnya.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kalian berpisah. Bukankah kalian berdua masih saling mencintai?"

"Orangtuanya tak merestui hubungan kami dan menjodohkannya dengan wanita sederajat pilihan ibunya."

"Kakak pasti sangat membenci wanita itu" Kyuhyun menuntut jawaban.

"Tidak Kyu-"

"Kenapa kakak tidak membenci saja wanita seperti itu. Dia jahat. Dia wanita yang telah mengambil kebahagiaanmu. Kenapa kakak masih saja baik padanya! " cerca Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Wanita itu sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya agar tak tumpah.

"Kyu...?"

Ryewook terdiam menyadari satu hal. Dia kelepasan. Kyuhyun tau semuanya. Kyuhyun sengaja menggiring dirinya untuk jujur.

"Kakak masih mencintainya kan? Kenapa kau tak merebutnya kembali. Kembalilah padanya..."

"Kyu...?" Dia membekap mulutnya sendiri-merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun benar-benar tau semuanya. Sejak kapan? Ryewook kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku melepaskannya untukmu." Tak memberikan kesempatan Ryewook untuk bicara. Dia tau apa yang akan diucapkan wanita itu-sebuah pembelaan. "Jangan merasa bersalah padaku karena sejujurnya tak ada yang salah diantara kita. Akulah yang datang diantara kalian. Tapi aku juga tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku."

"Kyu..."

"Aku harus pergi menjemput Kihyun."

 _'Memang harus ada yang mengakhiri. Dan orang itu mengapa harus aku'_

.

.

Kibum hanya berdiam didalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari butik milik Kyuhyun. Sejak tiga puluh menit lalu yang dilakukannya hanya memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik istrinya. Kyuhyun tampak kurus. Sejak hari dimana dia melihat airmata Kyuhyun dan wajah terluka putranya, entah mengapa dirinya tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Bayangan dua orang yang hidup satu rumah dengannya berstatus istri dan anaknya selalu membayang. Ditambah kalimat panjang Ryewook yang dia nilai benar adanya.

 _"Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tak pernah menginginkan dia, tak mencintai dia, dan kau tak bahagia bersamanya. Lalu apakah kau pernah berpikir bahwa istrimu juga sama tak bahagianya sepertimu. Sama tak menginginkannya pernikahan itu. Bagaimana jika dulu ia juga punya pujaan hatinya sendiri dan demi perjodohan sialan itu dia menerimamu. Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang perasaannya? Aku wanita, Kibum dan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan istrimu!"_

 _"Dia menginginkan pernikahan itu, jika kau lupa." bantah Kibum._

 _"Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu bodoh. Menginginkan tidak sama dengan memaksa. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa-apa, Kibum. Dia hanya seorang remaja yang menginkan memiliki seorang kekasih tampan. Dan orangtuamu datang memberinya jalan dengan menawarkan pangeran impiannya tanpa tau bahwa pangerannya telah memiliki putri impiannya sendiri."_

 _"..."_

 _"Cinta adalah anugerah, Kibum. Tapi kau menganggap cinta Kyuhyun seolah hanya sebuah kesalahan. Kau membuat Kyuhyun harus menanggung dosa yang tak pernah dia lakukan. Jika ada yang dipersalahkan disini seharusnya itu adalah dirimu. Sejak awal kau tidak pernah bisa tegas. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh mempertahankan cinta kita. Bahkan kita kehilangan putra kita juga karenamu. Kau lemah, Kibum! Aku bersyukur putra kita tidak pernah lahir. Setidaknya ayah sepertimu tidak cukup kuat untuk melindunginya. Meskipun begitu, setidaknya dia lebih beruntung karena pernah merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya. Semantara Kihyun, apa pernah kau memikirkan perasaan anak itu. Bahkan hari lahirnya pun aku tak yakin kau tau." Kibum hanya diam, merasa tertohok atas semua ucapan Ryewook._

 _"Mengertilah Kibum, hubungan kita sudah berakhir semenjak kita telah dengan lancangnya mengambil satu nyawa tak berdosa." satu lagi bukti betapa pengecutnya Kibum dulu. "Andaisaja kita...ah tidak, andai salah satu saja dari kita berusaha mempertahankan buah cinta kita dulu, aku tak akan lari darimu Kibum. Ini sudah takdir. Takdir kita sudah terputus delapan tahun silam." Delapan tahun silam itu ketika mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menggugurkan kandungan Ryewook. Sejak saat itulah takdir mereka berakhir. Itulah sebabnya Ryewook mngatakan mereka tak bisa bersama lagi. Ia terpuruk, dan lebih terpuruk lagi ketika akhirnya Kibum dengan terpaksa menerima perjodohan orangtuanya. Perjodohan dengan gadis remaja ceria yang masih begitu polos. Ryewook ingat benar berbinarnya gadis itu saat menceritakan ada seorang pangeran tampan yang akan menjemputnya dengan kuda putih. Mengajaknya menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kisah teramat klise untuk seorang yang memiliki senyum polos-Cho Kyuhyun, dialah orangnya._

 _Apakah Ryewook patut disalahkan?_

 _"Lalu mengapa sampai saat ini kau masih sendiri. Bukankah itu artinya kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Kau masih menungguku bukan, berharap suatu saat kita akan bersama. Tunggu apa lagi. Tetaplah bersamaku, aku akan berpisah dengannya jika kau ma..."_

 _"Aku akan menikah!"_

 _"Apa...?"_

 _"Ya, aku akan menikah Kibum."_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **기현**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**기현**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju teras belakang rumah, menemukan keberadaan Kihyun-putra semata wayangnya yang ia cari sejak tadi berada diatas ayunan terlihat serius ditemani sebuah buku ditangannya. Dia lega Kihyun memakai pakaian tebal karena ini masih musim dingin. Kyuhyun takut Kihyun terserang flu, apalagi angin sore kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kihyun sambil memperhatikan putranya membaca buku dongeng bergambar.

"Sedang membaca apa?" Kihyun tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan basa basi Kyuhyun, toh sang mama juga sudah mencuri lihat disampingnya. "Tidak bosan setiap hari selalu membaca?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat kebiasaan sang anak. Kihyun tak pernah merengek padanya hanya untuk sebuah mainan. Kihyun lebih sering meminta buku bergambar. "Mama bisa menemani Kihyun bermain kalau Kihyun mau." tawarnya kemudian melihat Kihyun masih asik sendiri.

"Seperti...?" Kihyun menutup bukunya untuk lebih serius menanggapi omongan Kyuhyun.

"Seperti-" Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak."-main bola mungkin." Karena Kyuhyun sendiri tampak tak yakin dengan idenya barusaja.

"Mama payah!" Kihyun sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menendang bola. Lagipula kenapa ibunya suka sekali mengeluarkan ide anehnya diwaktu tak tepat. Bermain bola dimusim dingin? Yang benar saja. "Bahkan berlari mengejar bolapun mama tidak bisa, masih mau menendang bola." tambah Kihyun datar sedatar papanya dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun terpojok. Ekspresi Kihyun itu seolah mengoloknya.

"Hei siapa yang bilang mama tidak bis..."

"Paman Donghae lebih hebat saat menendang bola."

"...ssa"sanggahannya terputus begitu saja mendengar pengakuan Kihyun. Kyuhyun memandang sedih Kihyun yang mulai serius lagi dengan buku cerita yang tadi sempat dia abaikan sebentar. "Kihyun, apa kau sangat menyukai paman Donghae?"

"Ya," dan itu benar. Kihyun sangat menyayangi paman Donghaenya karena bersama kakak dari ibunya tersebut ada sisi lain dalam dirinya-sisi manjanya akan keluar begitu saja. "Paman Donghae sangat baik. Dia juga selalu menemani Kihyun bermain. Buku ini juga dari paman Donghae" ujar Kihyun berbinar khas anak-anak menceritakan tentang betapa baiknya Donghae padanya. Begitu kontras dengan ekspresi datarnya tadi. Sepertinya Kihyun begitu mengagumi sosok sang paman.

"Apa Kihyun ingin bertemu dengan paman Donghae dan menginap disana?"

"Boleh?" tanya Kihyun penuh harap. Kyuhyun mengangguk setelah terdiam mempertimbangkan membuat Kihyun bersorak girang. Dia telah memutuskan satu hal besar. Beberapa minggu ini jarang sekali Kihyun mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Terima kasih mama." ucapnya senang, tak lupa mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Jadi sekarang apa boleh mama menemani Kihyun bermain bola?" Tetap, Kyuhyun ingin mencoba peruntungannya.

"Tidak mau. Mama payah!"

"Hei mama tidak seburuk itu asal kau tau."

"Coba mama kejar Kihyun dulu, wlekk" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Kihyun berlari menjauh. Kyuhyun mengejarnya dan berakhirlah ibu dan anak itu saling kejar. Mereka terlihat bahagia tanpa tau sesuatu yang besar mungkin telah menunggu, sebuah tawa atau justru airmata.

Tanpa mereka tau juga Kibum melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu dari atas balkon ruang kerja yang berada persis diatasnya. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Karena mereka, Kyuhyun maupun Kihyun sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kehadiran sang kepala keluarga.

Kibum baru menyadari dia adalah ayah yang tidak bisa dibanggakan. Salah! Mungkin juga dia baru saja tersadar sekarang bahwa nyatanya ia telah menjadi seorang ayah tujuh tahun silam. Miris. Hatinya berdesir merasakan perasaan aneh melihat putranya membanggakan pria lain dibandingkan dirinya yang notabene adalah ayahnya. Apa yang pernah dia lakukan untuk putranya selama ini? Tidak ada. Bahkan ia tidak tau persis berapa umur Kihyun sekarang dan tanggal berapa tepatnya putranya dilahirkan. Kibum memang yang mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit saat wanita itu melahirkan, akan tetapi Kibum tidak ingat bahwa dia pernah mengantar Kyuhyun untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Double miris.

 _ **"Kibum, aku hamil"**_

Kibum masih ingat betapa bahagianya dia ketika mendengar Ryewook mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Setiap hari sepulang kuliah dia sempatkan mengunjungi wanita itu, menanyakan keadaan calon ibu dari anaknya dan bagaimana perkembangan bayinya. Apakah ia tumbuh dengan baik atau tidak. Kibum juga sering mengajak calon anaknya berbicara, mengelus perut Ryewook juga menguatkan wanita itu. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya ketika Kyuhyun memberitakan kabar kehamilannya. Dia bahkan hanya diam tanpa ada respon berarti. Dan setelahnya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung. Padahal saat itu Kyuhyun masih remaja. pastilah dia lebih membutuhkan dukungan.

Disaat Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah menunjuk pria manapun untuk dia jadikan masa depan, gadis itu justru menyerahkan hidupnya pada pria brengsek seperti dirinya.

Pria manapun pasti sulit menerima wanita dengan masalalunya. Lalu apa yang kurang dari Kyuhyun sebagai seorang istri. Wanita itu telah melahirkan putranya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya pria dalam masalalunya. Bahkan Kibum berani bertaruh Kyuhyun juga menjadikan ia sebagai masadepannya. Layaknya Kibum pantas berbangga diri.

Kibum jatuh pada Ryewook dan Kyuhyun jatuh tak terselamatkan padanya. Dengan Ryewook, tak lagi ada kesempatan untuknya. Sementara bersama Kyuhyun, ada yang harus dia pertahankan, **Kihyun.**

Kibum mengusap kasar wajahnya seakan baru tersadar seberapa banyak luka yang telah ia torehkan pada Kyuhyun. Dia berdosa, sangat berdosa.

.

 **기현**

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menggeliat dan merasakan seluruh sendi tubuhnya sakit. Yang semalam itu apa? Bisakah disebut sebagai bercinta? Demi apa setelah sekian tahun tak pernah menyambangi kamar mereka berdua, semalam Kibum datang lalu mereka melakukan itu. Kibum mabuk, Kyuhyun sudah menolak takut saat Kibum sadar hanya akan menyisakan penyesalan.

Karena kibum berkeras menyebut yang pertama dulu sebagai kesalahan, untuk kali ini bolehkah kyuhyun menyebutnya pemerkosaan. Tapi dari yang Kibum anggap sebagai kesalahan itu lahir Kihyun. Kyuhyun benci pernyataan sepihak Kibum. Jadi untuk malam inipun dia akan menganggapnya sebagai kewajiban. Kewajiban seorang istri adalah melayani suaminya.

Kyuhyun bergeser dari posisinya semula, memiringkam tubuh agar dia dapat memandang dengan bebas wajah lelaki yang terlelap disampingnya. Hidung yang mancung, bibir merah tebal menggoda, serta tubuh bagian atas yang terekspos sempurna. Seharusnya itu bukan hal langka untuk status suami istri yang sudah keduanya sandang. Suaminya masih tetap tampan seperti ketika mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Kibum lelaki hangat dan setia, Kyuhyun percaya itu. Buktinya suaminya masih setia dengan mantan kekasihnya meski waktu telah begitu lama memisahkan mereka. Ia dan Kibum hanya terlambat bertemu dan sayangnya disaat yang tidak tepat pula. Andai Kyuhyun boleh memilih, dia ingin lahir ditahun yang sama dengan Kibum agar dia bisa lebih cepat untuk bertemu dengan suaminya tersebut. Ia ingin sekali lagi menjadi istri untuk pria disampingnya ini. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Kyuhyun mengusap airmata yang telah dengan lancang menghianatinya keluar tanpa seijinnya. Bagaimana Kibum semalam mendatangi kamar mereka dengan bau minuman keras yang begitu kental dan berakhir menyerangnya. Laki-laki disampingnya melakukannya tanpa cinta, lagi.

.

 **기현**

.

Kibum membuka mata dengan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Dia mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ini kamarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling tapi tak mendapati keberadaan Kyuhyun. Matanya justru berhenti pada setengah gelas perasaan lemon diatas nakas. Kibum ingat semalam dia minum tapi tidak sepenuhnya mabuk. Dia juga ingat semalam bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum melakukannya dengan sadar.

Siapa sangka niatnya mendatangi Kyuhyun semalam untuk membicarakan keberlangsungan rumah tangga mereka yang berada diujung tanduk berujung di ranjang. Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun atau seharusnya kamar mereka berdua. Tak ada respon dari dalam karena memang Kyuhyun sedang terburu mencari pakaian ganti. Kibum langsung saja berinisiatif menerobos masuk, Toh itu kamarnya juga.

Kibum lelaki normal. Hormon kelelakiannya langsung naik melihat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun serta rambut basahnya sehabis mandi. Apalagi dia sudah lama tak melakukannya. Nafsunya menyesatkan, menggodanya membisikkan kebenaran Kyuhyun adalah istrinya. Kewajiban istri adalah melayani kebutuhan biologis suaminya. Tanpa menunggu ijin, Kibum langsung saja menyerang Kyuhyun dengan ciuman lalu menggagahinya tanpa peduli penolakan dari wanita itu.

Kibum mengusap kasar wajahnya. Seharian ini entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya. Kibum melakukan kesalahan lagi. Bukan, bukan kesalahan tentang meniduri Kyuhyun tapi dia merasa buruk sebagai lelaki. Inilah yang dilakukannya dulu dan dia menumpahkan semua kesalahannya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum jadi teringat semua perkataan Ryewook kemarin. Memang seharusnya dialah yang pantas untuk disalahkan atas semua yang sudah terjadi.

Kibum bangkit dengan tubuh polosnya menuju kamar mandi. Sebelumnya ia sempatkan meminum air perasan lemon untuk menetralisir efek minum semalam.

.

 **기현**

.

.

Kibum keluar dari kamar setelah mandi. Rumah tampak sepi, dia butuh untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun tapi Kibum tak melihat keberadaan istrinya.

Sayup-sayup dari halaman belakang Kibum mendengar orang berbicara. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara, menemukan Kyuhyun beserta Kihyun berada di ayunan yang sama seperti kemarin. Wajah keduanya tampak serius, rasanya akan aneh jika Kibum memaksa ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung saat Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya. Kibum salah tingkah sendiri dilihat oleh dua orang berstatus istri dan anaknya itu.

"Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Kibum mengangguk saja tau Kyuhyun menawarkan sarapan padanya. Mungkin dengan cara begini mereka bisa berkomunikasi lebih baik. Kyuhyun tampak bicara sebentar pada Kihyun, menyuruh bocah itu masuk kamar. Kihyun mengangguk.

Melihat tingkah aneh sang mama dari kemarin sampai hari ini membuat Kihyun berpikir, firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kihyun berhenti melangkah didepan Kibum. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin melakukannya, memeluk papanya. Hal ini tentu saja mengagetkan Kibum. Dia tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Tugas seorang ayah tak pernah dilakukannya. Perlahan Kibum membalas pelukan bocah tujuh tahun itu. Apa salahnya toh mereka ayah dan anak. Kihyun kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan tertunduk lesu menuju kamar. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dalam diam interaksi ayah dan anak tersebut.

.

.

Kibum mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju dapur, mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi counter.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan secangkir kopi pahit setelah lebih dulu menawarkan pada Kibum. Kibum menikmati kopinya sembari menunggu masakan matang. Diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang tengah mencuci sayur dan daging lalu dengan cekatan dia memotongnya, meracik bumbu kemudian mencampurnya menjadi satu sehingga menciptakan aroma harum masakan yang terlihat lezat.

Simanja Kyuhyun bisa memasak? Pertanyaan itu awalnya sempat mampir dipikiran Kibum saat Kyuhyun menawarkan sesuatu padanya. Lebih dalam Kibum memerhatikan Kyuhyun menemukan banyak perubahan pada diri wanita itu. Selain kurus Kyuhyun juga terlihat lebih dewasa dari usianya. Auranya tenang sehingga kesan childish yang selama ini melekat pada Kyuhyun tak nampak sama sekali. Diakah penyebabnya? Lelaki brengsek yang telah merampas senyum kekanakan Kyuhyun yang dulu sempat disukainya. Delapan tahun bukan waktu sebentar. Dan diwaktu yang tak sebentar itu dia telah mengubah dan melewatkan banyak hal.

Kibum kira mereka akan sama-sama terjebak disituasi canggung setelah tragedi semalam. Percintaan panas yang benar-benar membangkitkan gairah lelakinya, atau hanya dia sendiri yang menikmatinya.

"Kibum?"

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya tentang kejadian semalam begitu mendengar seruan dari Kyuhyun. Sepiring makanan telah tersaji didepannya. Kibum mencicipinnya dan rasanya pas dilidah Kibum.

"Ini enak." komentarnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan atas pujian Kibum pada masakannya. Kyuhyun lantas mengambil duduk dikursi depan Kibum membuat mereka duduk saling berhadapan. "Akan kucuci sendiri piringnya nanti." kata Kibum merasa tidak enak hati sudah dibuatkan makanan sekarang Kyuhyun menungguinya makan sambil menatap intens padanya, seolah Kibum akan menghilang jika ia mengedip sekali saja.

"Aku ingin bicara setelah kau selesai."jawab Kyuhyun atas pernyataan Kibum. Kibum mengangguk mengerti karena mereka memang butuh untuk bicara berdua. Setelah Kibum selesai dengan aktifitas sarapan menjelang siangnya, dia menawarkan pada Kyuhyun apakah mereka perlu ke ruang kerjanya untuk bicara tapi Kyuhyun menolak dan akhirnya keduanya tetap duduk di kursi dapur.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan karena aku juga ada sesuatu yang ingin kuselesaikan."

"Tidak aku dulu." sergah Kyuhyun. Dia takut tak akan mampu mengatakan maksudnya jika lebih lama lagi melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Katakanlah!"

"Kibum-"

Kibum menunggu apa yang ingin Kyuhyun bicarakan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak dari ekspresi wajah yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Kyuhyun ini bukan Kyuhyun yang biasa Kibum lihat dulu, juga bukan Kyuhyun yang belakangan dilihatnya. Ini Kyuhyun yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang seakan siap menanggung apapun. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia sampaikan? Sesuatu yang burukkah atau justru sebaliknya. Atau apakah ini tentang semalam. Baiklah Kibum juga perlu menjelaskannya.

"-mari kita akhiri sampai disini. Kita... berpisah."

Otak Kibum tiba-tiba kosong. Bahkan dia seolah lupa apa yang akan dia bicarakan sebelumnya. Kibum kira kejadian semalam itu bisa dia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka selama ini, tapi ternyata itu justru menambah satu lagi luka yang tak mungkin bisa dihapusnya dari Kyuhyun. Apa yang bisa Kibum lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya? Mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun bukankah itu sama saja melepaskan penderitaan wanita itu yang diakibatkan olehnya.

"Baiklah,...kita berpisah."

Mata Kyuhyun memerah tapi dia kuatkan untuk tidak menangis. Dia sudah menduga Kibum akan langsung mengiyakan. Bukankah ini pilihannya? Memang harusnya begini sejak dulu. Keputusannya sudah benar, tapi kenapa hatinya begitu sakit. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya merasa ia telah selesai. "Aku akan berkemas. Kau boleh mengunjungi Kihyun kapanpun kau mau," jeda "itupun jika kau ingat dia masih berhak atas ayahnya." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati hancur.

Kibum tertohok tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Mereka tak boleh pergi. Dialah yang seharusnya enyah. Tapi-

"Kyuhyun-"

Suara Kibum menahan Kyuhyun. "-terima kasih telah melepasku." Bukan! Bukan itu yang harusnya keluar dari mulut Kibum. Mengapa dia menambah luka lagi. Dia menyesal, tak tau apa yang seharusnya diucapkan.

Egois!

Siapa menahan siapa. Kenapa ucapan Kibum terdengar kejam. Kibum mengucapkannya seakan selama ini Kyuhyunlah yang telah menahannya. Seharusnya Kibum bertanggung jawab karena selama delapan tahun telah membelenggu hati Kyuhyun hingga tertahan oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata bernama cinta _._

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar, mengambil koper yang memang telah dia siapkan semenjak kemarin sore dia bicara dengan Kihyun.

 _Dunia kita memang berbeda, dan tak akan pernah bisa sama. Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu untuk itu. Ketika airmata yang harus aku keluarkan untuk sebuah kata bernama perpisahan. Namun bagimu, justru terima kasihlah yang kau ucapkan. Bersamaku kau tak pernah merasa berharga, jadi biarlah aku merelakanmu bersama seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia._

 _"Cegahlah kepergianku sekali saja maka aku akan bertahan meski mungkin hatiku akan merasakan sakit lagi"_

Kyuhyun menyeret koper ditangan kanannya, sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam jari mungil Kihyun. Dia menoleh lagi pada apa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan untuknya, menguatkan hatinya meninggalkan rumah besar yang delapan tahun dia jadikan tempat untuk pulang. Hatinya sesak, lebih sesak lagi bahwa dia benar-benar tidak punya tempat di hati Kibum. lelaki yang dicintainya itu tak menampakkan diri untuk mengantar mereka.

Sementara dari latai dua Kibum hanya mampu melihat dengan kacau kepergian keduanya. Dia merasakan sakit tapi tak berusaha bergerak seincipun untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Pada akhirnya Kibum tetaplah Kibum. Memilih bersikap pengecut dengan tameng harga diri yang masih tersisa. Harga diri yang perlahan menghancurkannya. "Mianhae...jongmal mianhae."

Sesampainya diluar gerbang Kyuhyun menangis terisak seperti remaja yang tengah patah hati. Keberadaan Kihyun bahkan tak mampu lagi membuatnya berpura-pura untuk kuat. Bocah kecil itu ikut menangis memeluk mamanya yang berjongkok diluar gerbang rumah. Inilah Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Dia rapuh, serapuh dirinya sebelum bertemu Kibum yang akan mudah sekali menangis jika sang kakak menggodanya dan akan kembali tersenyum tengil jika dia dapat membalas orang-orang yang telah menjahilinya.

 _ **'Mama'**_ cicitnya seperti anak kecil yang membutuhkan ibunya. Kyuhyun rindu ibunya yang sudah berada disurga.

 _ **.**_

 **기현**

 **.**

"Brengsek! Bajingan sialan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku. Belum puaskah kau menghancurkan hatinya selama ini!"

BUAGG!...BUAGH!

Seakan belum puas melihat wajah dan tubuh lebam Kibum atas ulahnya, Donghae masih saja bernafsu memukuli Kibum. Kibum pantas mendapatkannya karena itulah dia tidak melawan, tapi dia kelihatan begitu bodoh karena tak menghindar hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Mulutnya robek dan dari Sudut-sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Tak ada yang mampu menghentikan tindakan Donghae, bahkan saat jemari lentik Eunhyuk berulang kali menahannya.

"Cukup, Hae. Cukup! Kyuhyun tidak akan menyukainya. Dia akan marah melihatmu anarkis seperti itu!" Donghae benci ketika nama Kibum disandingkan dengan nama adiknya. Itu kelemahan yang mengharuskannya terpaksa menghentikan aksi menghakimi Kibum. Dia masih belum puas menghajar Kibum. Kalau perlu Kibum mati saja jika Kyuhyun sampai tak ditemukan.

Lalu apa yang menyebabkan Kibum dengan suka rela menjadi bulan-bulanan Donghae tanpa perlawanan? Dia datang untuk menebus dosa. Pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi yang ingin berpisah darinya membuat lidahnya kelu, bahkan Kibum mendadak lupa dengan niatnya semula ingin meminta maaf dan kalau bisa memulai lagi hubungan mereka dari awal. Namun semuanya tak sempat terucap sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi.

Kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah sang kakak. Sebab itulah Donghae kalap saat Kibum mengabarkan Kyuhyun pergi dari rumahnya.

Memang dibanding Kibum atau siapapun, Donghaelah yang paling menderita atas kepergian Kyuhyun. Donghae mencintai Kyuhyun melebihi nyawanya. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya keluarga miliknya yang masih tersisa , warisan orangtuanya yang harus ia jaga. Selama ini demi Kyuhyun Donghae menahan semuanya, menutup mata atas apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Sekarang Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkan Kibum, bukankah ini saatnya dia membalas perlakuan Kibum pada sang adik. Harusnya sudah sejak dulu Donghae menghajar Kibum atau Donghae bunuh saja sipecundang itu.

"Maaf." Sudah kesekian kalinya Kibum menggumamkan kata itu. Kata maaf yang belum sempat terucap untuk orang yang seharusnya pantas mendengarnya. Kata maaf tak akan bisa membawa Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kenapa harus menunggu delapan tahun baru kau mencarinya, brengsek. Lalu selama ini apa yang kau lakukan saat dia ada didepanmu HAH!"amarah Donghae kembali tersulut mendengar Kibum mengatakan maaf. Tubuhnya merangsek maju tapi Eunhyuk sekuat tenaga menahannya agar tidak kembali menghajar Kibum. Donghae masih murka atas apa yang dialami Kyuhyun. Adiknya tidak pantas mendapatkan semua penderitaan ini. "Harusnya kau mencegahnya pergi, menahannya agar tetap tinggal." Adiknya juga pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Kibum tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baginya yang dikatakan Donghae semuanya benar.

"Pergi, Kibum! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh! Menerima pukulan tidak akan mengembalikan Kyuhyun. Cari dan bawa dia kembali!" teriak Eunhyuk melihat kebodohan Kibum yang hanya diam saja. Apa Kibum tak tau dia sudah tak mampu menahan tubuh calon suaminya lebih lama lagi.

selama ini Eunhyuk memang selalu mendukung Kyuhyun. Ia percaya ketulusan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah sia-sia. Tetapi setelah penantian panjangnya menumbuhkan hasil, wanita itu telah pergi. Jadi dia berharap Kibum akan menemukan Kyuhyun dan membawa adik iparnya pulang. Membungkuk sebentar pada Eunhyuk, Kibum akhirnya undur diri.

"Mau kemana, sialan! Aku belum selesai!" teriak Donghae melihat mantan sahabatnya itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Kibum telah pergi.

"Sudah, Hei. Sudah!" Eunhyuk sudah mulai kesal melihat tingkah Donghae. Donghae tak bisa untuk diajak bicara baik-baik. Donghae juga kasar padanya.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau terus membelanya, Hyuk!"

"Aku tidak membelanya, Hae. Daripada kau mengomel tak jelas lebih baik kau telepon Kyuhyun. Tanyakan keberadaannya saat ini."

Seakan tersadar dari kebodohannya Donghae segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celana dan mulai mendial nomer Kyuhyun namun detik berikutnya dia membanting ponselnya kala diseberang sana suara operatorlah yang menjawab panggilannya. Dimana adik dan keponakannya berada saat ini .

"Kemana dia hyuk. Kyuhyunku dimana dia sekarang?" Eunhyuk mengiba melihat betapa rapuhnya Donghae saat ini. Dia mendekati pria itu lantas memeluknya. "Aku takut Hyuk, aku takut Kyuhyun tidak ingin ditemukan lalu diam-diam menghilang dari kita." panik Donghae tak terkontrol. Dia menarik diri dari dekapan Eunhyuk. Donghae terlihat sama kacaunya seperti Kibum tadi.

"Kyuhyun bukan orang seperti itu, Hae." Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Donghae. " Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Kihyun juga butuh sekolah, jadi cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun pasti akan menghubungimu." Donghae mulai sedikit lebih tenang. Dia mengangguk mengamini apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk tapi tetap saja khawatir Kyuhyun akan menghilang sungguhan.

.

 **기현**

.

Kibum sampai dirumah hampir larut. Keberadaan Kyuhyun dan putranya masih belum diketahuinya. Dia lelah, tubuhnya butuh untuk diistirahatkan setelah seharian berkeliling meski tidak banyak tempat yang dia kunjungi. Sepulang dari rumah Donghae Kibum menemui Ryewook. Bukan untuk mengenang masa lalu atau meminta wanita itu kembali bersama, tapi Kibum datang untuk meminta petunjuk Ryewook tempat yang kira-kira bisa ia datangi untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

Menghilangnya Kyuhyun membuat Kibum sadar satu hal bahwa dia buta akan Kyuhyun. Dia tak mengetahui apapun tentang wanita itu. Ryewook memberikan nomer Changmin, siapa tau sahabat tiang Kyuhyun itu tau keberadaan Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kibum dapat tanggapan baik dari Changmin, tapi setelah mengutarakan maksudnya menelepon untuk menanyakan dimana Kyuhyun, selanjutnya umpatanlah yang Kibum dapat. Changmin tidak mau bekerjasama memberitahu dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun bahkan walau Changmin tau sekalipun. Tapi sayangnya Changminpun tidak tau dimana Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya.

Kibum masih betah duduk didalam mobilnya, memperhatikan dari luar rumah besarnya tampak sunyi dan suram. Sebelumnya Kibum tidak pernah benar-benar peduli apakah rumahnya gelap atau terang, apakah istri dan anaknya ada didalamnya atau tidak. Yang dia ingat setiap kakinya melangkah masuk, Kyuhyun ada disana. Kadang Kibum juga melihat bocah cilik yang tidak lain adalah putranya. Namun sekarang setelah dia sadar tak seorangpun ada didalam sana, didalam rumahnya yang gelap, Kibum baru sadar ia membutuhkan sosok yang kini eksistensinya tak lagi ada.

Kibum memasuki rumah megahnya. Dingin dan hampa langsung menyambut, seperti tak ada hawa kehidupan karena sumber cahaya serta kehangatan dirumah itu telah pergi. Menghela nafas, Kibum berjalan dalam gelap tanpa perlu repot untuk menekan saklar lampu. Suara langkah kakinya menggema dalam sunyi, berjalan melewati ruang keluarga dan seketika cahaya terang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Kibum tak sempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Selamat datang papa."

Suara itu asing baginya namun terasa familiar ditelingannya.

"Kihyun." Mata Kibum memanas sadar bocah yang kini memeluk dirinya adalah sang putra.

"Mama bilang papa akan pulang, jadi kami menunggu papa."ucap Kihyun serak. Mata bocah itu sudah memerah akibat kantuk. Kibum menatap sekeliling dan dia menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri menatapnya ditengah ruangan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun kembali. Kibum memang tak menahan kepergiannya, tapi sesaat setelah dia keluar dari gerbang, menangis meratap bersama Kihyun, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum keluar. Kibum mencarinya, berteriak putus asa menyerukan namanya tanpa menyadari dia masih berada disana melihat semuanya. Tak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun, Kibum kemudian kembali lalu setelahnya keluar lagi membawa mobil untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Saat itulah Kyuhyun mengatakan pada Kihyun, papanya menyayangi mereka, membutuhkan mereka dan mereka harus kembali.

Kibum mengangkat Kihyun dalam gendongannya, berjalan menuju Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk wanita itu. "terima kasih telah kembali."bisiknya penuh syukur. Suaranya terdengar serak, Kibum menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kibum tak membalas dengan kata cinta yang sama tapi dia memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. "Tetaplah disisiku." lirihnya memohon.

Mengangguk sebagai jawaban Kyuhyun merasakan bahunya basah. Dia tau tidak mudah bagi Kibum untuk mengatakan 'nado saranghae' tapi Kyuhyun percaya, mulai hari ini lelaki itu akan belajar untuk merasakan, meresapi perasaannya hingga akhirnya suatu saat nanti Kibum tidak akan segan lagi untuk mengatakan-

 _ **'aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Happy Birthday untuk Kibum meski terlambat beberapa hari ^^**_

Ff ini sebenarnya sudah kelar tahun lalu, tapi karena malas ngedit jadi dianggurin sampai hampir setahun. ini harusnya sequel dari ff _**AI**_ _p_ ermintaan dari _**Lizz Danesta. Ai**_ sendiri adalah sequel Alive miliknya Ika. Tapi karena Ai sudah dibikin sequelnya oleh Nanas jadi saya merombaknya lagi dan berakhir jadi sequelnya _**Alive**_ miliknya _ **Ika Zordik.**_ Bingung? Saya juga wkwkwk

Ff ini juga untuk _**Shofie Kim**_ yang dulu pernah bilang direview pengen sequel Alive versinya saya. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^

Ending yang teramat dipaksakan? Memang. Awalnya ini adalah oneshoot yang berakhir sad ending. Kibum mamang akhirnya menemukan Kyuhyun namun semua sudah terlambat karena Kyuhyun telah pergi selamanya. Pesannya untuk Kibum dia meminta untuk menjaga Kihyun (drama benget kan ya)

Biar bagaimanapun meski Kibum tak cinta Kyuhyun, Kihyun tetaplah putranya, darah dagingnya yang berhak atas kasih sayang Kibum dan pastinya berhak atas harta warisannya juga/plak. Tapi dipikir-pikir saya nggak ikhlas KiHyun harus terpisah dua dunia. Jadilah ending yang memaksa seperti ini. Nggak apa-apa ya, yang penting KiHyun bersatu diultah Kibum :v

Terakhir, jangan lupa reviewnya ya.


End file.
